


"I Am Damaged."

by maoiist_milk, rubiii_kyo



Series: "The World Was Wide Enough" || All Seasons (Ninjago Fanfiction) [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Forgiveness, Lost Love, Love, Love/Hate, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maoiist_milk/pseuds/maoiist_milk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubiii_kyo/pseuds/rubiii_kyo
Summary: Kai is depressed, and Lloyd is a ghost. Will Kai ever learn to forgive and move on? Or will he be depressed and alone.[The Sequel To "I'll See You On The Other Side".]





	1. "It All Starts With A Phone Call."

Kai, again, is trying to call Nya on his cellphone. But fails again since she blocked his number. He tries one more time with a different number, and succeeds. Nya is on the phone with him.

"Hello?" Nya says, on the phone. Confused with the unknown number.

Kai says, happily, "Nya! I--I'm sorry for everything sis--"

"I don't want to talk to you, Kai." Nya says, annoyed.

"But Nya---" "Just shut up, okay?" Nya says, then she hangs up the call.

Kai sighs, "I knew this wouldn't work..." he then starts to tear up, "She hates me... why am I so stupid to even try?" He then begins to sob, "I hate you, Lloyd..."

__________________

It's been about 5 years since the deaths of most of the ninja. Kai's apperance changed a lot. He now has longer hair, and he looks very tired. Kai has been depressed lately, ever since they died. And for the past 5 years, Kai has been trying to call Nya every single day, but he just gave up right after that last call with Nya.  
  
He has been staying in his room for most of the 5 years, the only time he gets out is when he needs to buy food. and yes, he doesn't starve himself.  
  
But, everything changed. Even Kai's perspective of the world, ever since this happened.  
  
Kai's life has changed forever.

__________________

Lloyd is seen--- well not seen, on the streets of Ninjago City, Alone. He somehow came back to the living world, as a ghost, and he's trying to find the bounty.  
  
After a few hours of searching, he gives up. He then goes to Kai's apartment (he knows where it is) hoping that he still lived there, and knocks on the door. He was lucky since his hand could have just went right through the door.  
  
Then Kai opens the door, shocked at the sight.  
  
Kai says, shocked, "L-Lloyd? Is that y-you...?"  
  
Lloyd says, "Yeah, why are you so shocked?"  
  
Kai answers, "N-Nothing. Just what do you want? And why are you here?"  
  
Lloyd says, "I've been looking for you..."  
  
Kai says, sadly and angered, "Yeah right... like you would." He mutters the last part. But it was hearable for Lloyd.  
  
"No! I'm telling the truth, I've been looking for you and Nya for the past few hours already!" Lloyd says, sadly.  
  
Kai's eyes looked shocked, then he turned back to sad and annoyed, "Whatever, just what do you want here?"  
  
"I just want somewhere to stay..." Lloyd says, sadly.  
  
"Well then! You're not staying here!" Kai says, happily, wanting to do something for revenge.  
  
"What?! Why?!" Lloyd says, sadly and annoyed.  
  
"Why not?" Kai says, grinning.  
  
"Wha-- Kai! I've been trying to find you for 5 hours now! And you do that to me?!" Lloyd says, pouting, annoyed and mad, all his efforts have gone to waste.  
  
"Well, why don't you just go to Nya! She would gladly want you there!" Kai says, annoyed.  
  
"But Kai, I wanna stay with you..." Lloyd says, desperately.  
  
"Why?!" Kai says, furious.  
  
"..."  
  
"Hah! See, you don't even have a reason, so just go to Nya instead!" Kai says.  
  
It starts to rain.  
  
"Great. Just my luck." Kai says, all hope is lost in him now.  
  
"Please, just let me stay... at least when the rain stops..." Lloyd says, desperately.  
  
"Fine." Kai says, sighing.  
  
"Thank you, Kai!" Lloyd says, pleased, as he hugs Kai.  
  
Kai thinks, annoyed, "Well, this is gonna be a trip."  
  
-end of chapter-  
  



	2. "My Feelings Are Fatal."

"So Kai, how long has it been?" Lloyd asks, very curious, since Kai's apperance changed dramatically.

"5 years." Kai says, casually.

"That long, huh..." Lloyd says, surprised, "How's Nya? Why doesn't she live with you?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Kai says, very angered.

"Okayy..." Lloyd says, a bit uncomfortable, he changes the topic, "Why is your hair so long?"

"I don't cut it." Kai says, unfazed.

"Why?"

"Why not." Kai says, still unfazed.

"Well, it looks good on you." Lloyd says, smiling, he then continues, "Where's the bou---" but then gets interrupted by an annoyed Kai.

"Can you stop asking questions?" Kai says, very irritated.

"Okay..." Lloyd says, sadly.

Then awkward silence fills the room.

Lloyd breaks the silence by saying something, "Kai... If you don't want me here, I could just go..."

"What?" 

"Well, I don't really see the point of staying here with you.... I could just go to the rain and disappear----" Lloyd says, sadly.

"No." Kai says, shocked.

"Why not?" Lloyd says.

"Don't you care that you will disappear once you step out of here?!" Kai says, angered, "Why are you doing something so selfish to yourself?!"

"W-Well--- I assumed you didn't want me here...! Don't you want me to just go out in the rain and disappear....?" Lloyd says, confused.

Kai says, "Why the fuck do you think I would want you to do that?!"

"B-Because you said so, right? You said that you wanted me to go to Nya... But it's raining---" Lloyd says, sad and very confused.

"I didn't say that you had to go in the rain!" Kai shouts, angered, "Don't you care about what you're about to do to yourself?!"

"....I never thought you cared---" Lloyd says, surprised, but then gets interrupted.

"Of course I do what do you--- I-I mean--- I don't--- I just--- Ugh!" Kai says, so fustrated.

"....Um...." Lloyd says, very confused.

"It---It doesn't matter! Just know that I don't l-like you very much--- a-and--!" Kai says, very fustrated.

"I know, I know..." Lloyd says, sadly, "I--It's fine, I knew you didn't really care anyway..."

Kai sighs, "Lloyd... I would never forgive you, after everything you did.... you're lucky you're even talking to me right now and staying with me."

"Do I really need to know that..." Lloyd says, sadly, looking at the ground.

"..."

"It's fine... If you don't wanna talk to me, then don't.... I deserve it anyway." Lloyd says, still looking down at the ground. Kai felt kind of guilty for this, but tried not to care.

The silence fills the room again....

Lloyd breaks the silence by saying, "....I'm hungry...."

"....Y-You know what, fine! Get out!" Kai says, quickly, as he pushes Lloyd out of the door.

"W-Whaa?!" Lloyd says, panicking.

"Goodbye!" Kai says, as he slams the door.

Lloyd, just stands there. Sad. He just sits down on Kai's doorstep. Crying.

"I'm happy for you, I'm smiling for you... I'd do anything, for you, for you....It's always for you, And never for me. I need it to stop, so let me tell you, please..." Lloyd sings, well mumbles, "I'm always sad...and I'm always lonely, but I can't tell you that I'm breaking slowly... closed doors locked in, no keys keeping my feelings hidden, there is no ease."

"I need it to stop, and I want to be able to open up but, my feelings are fatal..."

"How many times, must I keep it inside. I need to let go, and I swear that I've tried... But opening up means trusting others, and that's just too much, I don't want to bother." Lloyd sings, "So I'll keep it inside, and bury it deep. I know it's not healthy, but you won't hear a peep. Though I'm always sad, and I'm always lonely... I could never tell you, that I'm breaking slowly...

"Closed doors, Locked in no keys, keeping my feelings hidden. There is no ease... I need it to stop, And I want to be able to open up but..."

"My feelings are fatal...."

Kai is seen, crying. Very regretful, "I shouldn't have done this..."

"My feelings are fatal..."

Kai is listening to Lloyd singing, and sings along, "My feelings are fatal..."

Lloyd then falls asleep in the doorway.

Kai then opens the door, and carries Lloyd to his bed, he then sighs, as he watches Lloyd sleep, "What's wrong with me... I hate this guy... I'm so weak."

-end of chapter-

(A/N; The song Lloyd sings is "My feelings are fatal - mxmtoon".)


End file.
